Familienangelegenheiten
Zusammenfassung Staffel 2, Folge 20: Holt Hyde keeps Cleo's party pumping with monsterific tunes, until an uninvited guest threatens to spoil the fangtastic bash. Handlung The party at the De Nile residence is going strong, much to the delight of Cleo. Clawd is locked in a pizza-eating competition with a hydra. He wins, but rather than congratulate him, Draculaura refuses his company and runs away. Elsewhere, Slow-Moe prevents Heath's attempt at music by destroying his guitar. Both events are witnessed and reported on by Spectra Vondergeist on the Ghostly Gossip. Clawdeen goes to chat with Lagoona and asks her if Gil is enjoying his summer vacation. Lagoona replies that he isn't returning any of her messages and that she fears it has to do with his parents' wrath. As Clawdeen attempts to reassure Lagoona that Gil likely is just busy right now, elsewhere, Frankie Stein is upset because Jackson hasn't yet arrived. His cousin, Heath, doesn't know where he is either, but suggests that humans simply can't be trusted. Jackson, unbeknownst to anyone else, is outside trying to talk himself into joining the party. When he's finally ready, however, the doors of the De Nile residence swing open and the loud music gets to him. Minutes later, Jackson still is nowhere to be seen, but the party is livened up by the arrival of a DJ by the name of Holt Hyde. He openly flirts with Frankie, who enjoys the attention greatly after feeling stood up. Meanwhile, Clawd finds Draculaura and promises he'll improve his table manners for her. Draculaura merely laughs and explains that that isn't what she wants from him - the problem is that the pizzas had garlic topping on them. All he has to do is brush his teeth and they can dance. As Clawd runs off in search for a sink happily, Draculaura and her friends meet up and talk about how the party is getting out of hand. Cleo is confident that all is fine, as no one present would ever tell her father about the party, but then Nefera appears in the doorway. She threatens to tell their father if Cleo doesn't do exactly what she tells her to and promises Cleo that this is going to be the worst summer of her life. Charakter "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Referenzen * The name of this webisode is a play on the game "hide and seek". Continuity * Slow-Moe destroys Heath's guitar out of annoyance with his lack of musical talent. This same event previously happened in "Screech to the Beach". * The reason for Jackson's hesitation to agree to go to the party with Frankie in "Miss Infearmation" is explained: loud music brings out Holt. Meilensteine * Spectra Vondergeist's voice is heard. Up until her full debut in "Ghostly Gossip", almost every webisode will show another part of her. * Holt Hyde and Nefera de Nile make their cartoon debuts. Weiteres * Holt Hyde has been part of the Monster High since October of 2010. It took nearly a year for him to show up in the cartoon. Kategorie:Webisode Kategorie:Staffel 2